Regardez moi!
by Pawagirl
Summary: L’arrivé d’un nouvel élève va perturber la douce et tranquille vie de Poudlard. Surtout quand celui ci fait tout pour unir Malefoy et Potter! Jalousie, lutte de pouvoir, qui sera le nouveau prince de l’école ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Titre : Regardez Moi !_**

**Rating** : M, slash prévu

**Spoilers** : I/II/III/IV/V.

**Synopsis** : L'arrivé d'un nouvel élève va perturber la douce et tranquille vie de Poudlard. Jalousie, lutte de pouvoir, qui sera le nouveau prince de l'école ?

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**

* * *

**

**Bonjour à tous, voici ma première fanfiction sur Harry potter! soyez indulgent please, bonne lectureà tous!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1**

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit ça il y a quelques temps, il aurait probablement ri au nez de cette personne ! Il l'aurait toisé de haut en bas, puis l'aurait snobé magnifiquement. Mais là, il ne le pouvait pas ! Orlando James, lui, ne le pouvait pas ! Ce jeune garçon de seize ans, aux cheveux ni trop long ni trop court, d'un noir intense, à la peau halée qui faisait magnifiquement ressortir le vert de ses yeux et aux traits de visage tout simplement parfait pour toutes les jeunes filles qui le croisaient ! Ce jeune homme, venait tout juste d'apprendre que sa petite amie, Steffi Alain âgée de seize ans et demi, le quittait pour se remettre avec son ex petit copain, ce crétin d'Anthony Rayne !

Steffi et Orlando avaient été élus « Le plus beau couple du collège Durmstrang ». Il était beau, riche et intelligent. Elle, elle était belle, pulpeuse et ne parlait pas trop. (Ce qui arrangeait Orlando, car il détestait les gaffes, était très susceptible et tenait à sa réputation comme à la prunelle de ses yeux) Anthony Rayne était pour lui, un garçon stupide et à part son petit talent pour le Quidditch, il n'avait rien, pas même le dixième de sa fortune. Le brun était le fils d'un grand PDG du nom de Franz Alius James. Il possédait de nombreuses entreprises d'exportation de produits magiques dans le monde, quant à sa mère, du nom de Rose James, était la directrice d'une grande agence de mannequin et elle possédait aussi le magazine de mode le plus en vogue en ce moment, le « **_Vélane I am !_** ». Et pourtant, même avec tous ça, il venait de se faire larguer par cette fille qu'il avait fini par appeler « _Pathetic Girl_ ». Il était dans sa chambre avec sa meilleure amie, Elena et n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre de cette nouvelle qui l'avait bouleversé. Son antre assez grand et les murs étaient peins en bleu nuit. Deux grandes fenêtres demi-circulaires éclairaient toute la pièce, laissant place à un balcon où l'on pouvait y voir un grand jardin de rosier. De grands placards se trouvaient en face et au centre se trouvait son immense lit à baldaquin, recouvert d'une couverture rouge et or. Il y avait aussi un piano noir. Elena était allongée dessus et Orlando faisait les cent pas avant de s'arrêter devant sa fenêtre.

- Comment ose-t-elle me faire une chose pareille ? Moi ! Me larguer pour ce… Ce crétin sans cervelle ! Non mais ce n'est pas possible, je suis en plein rêve, là ! Je délire complètement, ouais c'est ça… Je débloque à plein tube…

- 'Lando, calme toi…

- Que je me calme ! Ha ! Ha ! Facile à dire ! Ce n'est pas toi qui viens de te faire larguer par une conne !

- Toi aussi, soupira la jeune fille, qu'elle idée de sortir avec une fille pareille! Question connerie, c'était la reine et puis tu ne comptais pas rester avec elle à l'infini… Non ? Rassure-moi !

- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas fou ! Ce qui me gène c'est qu'elle m'ait quitté pour…Pour… Lui !

- Cesse de pleurer, demain je suppose, que tu en auras une autre, soupira à nouveau Elena avant de se relever. Tu sais 'Lando, tu as de la chance… Alors évite de trop te morfondre sur des choses qui n'en valent pas la peine. Je te laisse.

- Ouais, ouais…

Elle prit son sac qu'elle avait posé près du lit et sortit de la chambre. Elena avait seize ans aussi. C'était une jeune fille d'origine africaine. Elle avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs, avec un très joli visage même si elle ne le pensait pas du tout ! Une rumeur dans leur collège circulait, disant qu'aucun garçon n'avait eut une chance avec elle, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle serait (soi-disant) lesbienne! Mais personne n'en avait eu la confirmation, pas même Orlando qui se posait de véritables questions à son sujet ! D'ailleurs revenons-en à Orlando ! Il était toujours près de sa fenêtre, regardant les jardins de son manoir. Le soleil resplendissait, les oiseaux chantaient et pourtant lui était de mauvaise humeur ! Il l'était surtout, parce qu'elle l'avait larguer le jour des vacances d'été !

« _N'aurait-elle pas pu le faire deux jours plus tôt ?_ Se disait il. J_'aurais pu prévoir autre chose pour les jours à venir ! »_

Il se voyait déjà condamné à rester avec ses parents et aller passer quelques jours à Oxford, chez sa tante Minerva !

Il prit la gazette du sorcier et vit en première page la photo d'Harry Potter regardant de part et d'autre du cadre, une baguette à la main. On pouvait lire en gros caractères :

« **_L'ELU CONTRE ATTAQUE_** »

Quand soudain, il vit sa chouette, Anastacia, lui apporter du courrier. Cette magnifique chouette noir, tenait dans son bec une lettre de…

- POUDLARD ! C'est quoi se délire ! MAMAN ! Hurla-t-il.

- Que se passe-t-il mon chéri, répondit sa mère en le voyant descendre les escaliers du salon, fulminant de rage.

Sa mère lui ressemblait beaucoup, elle avait les mêmes yeux verts étincelants. Ce même teint mat et ses magnifiques cheveux noirs, descendant le long de son dos.

Leur salon, lui, datait d'une vieille époque même si tout avait été restauré. Les murs étaient en bois vernis, deux grandes fenêtres se trouvaient l'une en face de l'autre laissant passer quelques rayons de soleil derrière de grands rideaux rouges. Au centre se trouvait une grande table en bois avec un vase Ming et quelques papiers traînaient sur cette dernière. Il y avait aussi plusieurs tableaux de famille et au dessus de quatre grands miroirs, se trouvaient de petits chandeliers. Sa mère était assise sur leur fauteuil blanc, une tasse de café à la main, près d'elle un bloc note accompagnée d'une plume à papote qui avait cesser d'écrire lors de l'arriver d'Orlando.

- Comment ça qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Non mais c'est une blague ? C'est quoi ça? Demanda-t-il en brandissant la feuille de parchemin sous le nez de sa mère.

- Hum ! Une feuille de parchemin, je dirais !

- Oh, oh, très observatrice, maman ! Je ne l'aurais pas deviné ! Merci de me faire part de tes lumières, finit-il par dire en s'asseyant près d'elle et en jetant le parchemin sur leur table basse.

Sa mère eut un petit rire moqueur, posa sa tasse de café et reprit.

- Laisse-moi deviner ! Hum… Tu as reçu une lettre du Collège Poudlard !

- BRAVO ! S'exclama-t-il en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

- Ecoute-moi 'Lando, nous avons été obligé de t'inscrire là-bas, car nous allons partir vivre à Londres quelques temps. Par les temps qui cours et le retour de TU-SAIS-QUI… Cela inquiète aussi ton père.

- Tu parles, il n'est jamais là ! La dernière fois qu'on a eut une réelle discussion, c'était pour mes quinze ans, c'est pour dire…Enfin bref quand partons-nous ?

- Tu partiras sans nous, deux jours avant ta rentrée à Poudlard.

- Fantastique ! Dit-il sans aucune joie. D'abord, Steffi me quitte pour un crétin et maintenant je dois quitter mon école pour me retrouver au cœur des problèmes ! J'adooooooore les problèmes !

- Cesse tes sarcasmes et profite de tes vacances, tu n'as pas des courses à faire… Je ne sais pas moi ?

- Est-ce que tu es entrain de me virer, là ! Dit-il dans un petit rire qui n'avait rien de drôle.

- Hum… Oui c'est ça.

Orlando se leva sans un mot et se dirigea de nouveau vers sa chambre. Il s'arrêta devant sa porte et se dit qu'il devait être maudit… Ou alors que si tout ceci c'était passé, c'est qu'il devait lui arriver des choses encore plus passionnante.

_« Mais Poudlard, tout de même ! C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le chaudron !» _

Il poussa sa porte, entra dans sa chambre, se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit.

L'été passa à une vitesse incroyable. Au final, Orlando n'eut pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Elena était toujours là pour lui remonter le moral et l'emmener dans toute les fêtes de sorciers, histoire de rire un peu. Orlando d'ailleurs, se félicitait d'avoir une amie si drôle et intéressante. Pour une fille qui n'avait pas tant d'argent que ça, elle en faisait des choses bien, se disait-il. C'était la veille de son départ de Manchester. Il avait réuni tous ses amis dans ses appartements privés afin de faire une petite fête avant le grand départ sur le « front ». Ses appartements ressemblaient à quelques différences près, au salon familial sauf que le sien était un peu plus petit. On pouvait y compter parmi les invités, Elena bien sûr, mais aussi le célèbre Viktor Krum qui était un très bon ami à lui, quoi qu'il le trouvait un peu stupide sur les bords. Mais Victor étant un grand joueur de Quidditch cela le pardonnait… Evidemment. Il y avait aussi de grands mannequins célèbres du monde sorcier tel que Jessica Floops, une magnifique blonde avec de grands yeux noisette, somptueusement bien proportionnée mais stupide comme un manche à balai. Elle faisait souvent la une des grands magasines de modes dont celui de la mère d'Orlando. Il y avait aussi d'autres célèbres joueurs de Quidditch et plein d'autres célébrités, tous riant et souriant à Orlando, le roi de la soirée.

- S'il vous plait, mes chers amis, dit-il en faisant un geste majestueux de la main en les désignant. Demain sera le grand jour! Oui, en effet, demain… Je vais partir à Londres passer ma sixième année là-bas. Et Merlin sait à qu'elle point ça toujours été mon rêve ! »

Il y eut quelques petits rires parmi les invités.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'aime l'action et je m'adapte très bien à toute les situations qu'elle quelle soit, n'est-ce pas… Enfin bon… Si je venais à mourir là-bas tué par un mangemort ou je ne sais quoi, sachez que je resterai toujours le plus beau mec que vous n'ayez jamais connu, finit-il par dire en riant

- Le plus beau, reprit Elena, le plus mythomane et le plus narcissique que l'on connaisse !

- Ça c'est vrai, dit un garçon parmi les invités et tous se mirent à rire.

Le champagne coulait sans fin, le whisky pur feu aussi et les jus de fruits pour tous ceux qui n'en pouvaient plus. La fête dura toute la nuit et à partir de cinq heures du matin, les invités commencèrent à partir. Se furent d'abord les mannequins, puis quelques joueurs de Quidditch dont Viktor qui vint le saluer chaleureusement en lui souhaitant un bon voyage et en lui disant qu'au final Poudlard n'était pas si mal que ça. Ils ne restaient plus qu'Elena et Orlando tous deux allongés sur les canapés, se demandant où ils étaient tant leurs têtes tournaient. Tout étaient en désordre, comme si l'apocalypse s'était abattue, mais le jeune homme ne s'inquiétait pas, il savait que son elfe de maison Sméagol passerait plus tard. Elena se leva du canapé en cuir noir, pour s'effondrer devant la cheminée, une coupe de champagne à la main. Orlando resta couché, il était comme déconnecté de la réalité.

- Dis-moi 'Lando…Tu…Tu as peur…De partir, c'est pour ça que tu as fait cette fête ?

- Ben qu'est-ce que tu racontes…Zai pas beur de bartir…Moi suis invincible… J'bourrai même battre Vovo si zveu…Hirk…

- T'es complètement bourré, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis !

- Oh que si, ze sais ! Ce betit a bu le battre blusieurs fois et bourquoi pas moi ? Et buis c'est quoi cette histoire d'élu…Pff

- Hum je ne sais pas comment on a fait pour devenir ami tous les deux, après tous, je ne fais pas partie du même monde que toi ! On n'était pas programmé pour être ami ! Toi… Tu fréquente tellement de gens et ce soir tout le monde te regardait, tu es si désiré…Si aimé... Elle était allongée sur une moquette rouge, regardant le plafond, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il y avait comme une lueur dans ses yeux, une chose en tout cas qu'Orlando remarqua lorsqu'il se redressa. Il s'approcha et se coucha à ses côtés en continuant de la regarder.

- Tu sais Lando, tu me manqueras cette année. Ne plus te voir…Ça va être rude… Oui… Tu me manqueras beaucoup.

- Toi auchiiii… Dit-il dans un bâillement sans fin.

- Le seul problème avec toi, Lando, commença-t-elle en se redressant, c'est que tu ne comprends rien… Mais c'est comme ça que … » Commença-t-elle à dire en se retournant, mais Orlando s'était endormi et il était déjà dans un sommeil fort profond.

Elena sourit et se releva. Elle lui apporta une couverture et la mise sur lui.

- Au revoir Orlando !

Se furent les derniers mots qu'elle prononça avant de transplaner à son tour.

Le lendemain, Orlando se réveilla dans ses appartements privés, avec un mal de tête insoutenable. Tout était en ordre autour de lui, il était allongé sur un fauteuil, Sméagol l'avait apparemment transporté jusque là. Il se redressa tant bien que mal et se demanda ce qu'il avait fait en dernier la veille. Au bout d'une bonne quinzaine de minutes, il se releva et transplana jusqu'au salon où, à son grand étonnement, il trouva son père discutant avec sa mère.

- Quelle surprise, père! Que se passe-t-il ? Quelqu'un est mort ? Cela doit sûrement être quelque chose dans le genre pour que tu rentres, dit-il d'une voix nonchalante.

- Moi aussi je suis très heureux de te revoir, Orlando ! Répondit son père.

- Oh ça va ! Cesse tout ce baratin.

- Orlando ! Parle-lui d'une autre manière, c'est ton père, tout de même ! S'offusqua sa mère, indignée par le comportement de son fils.

- Je lui dois certes du respect, mais c'est aussi son devoir de jouer son rôle de père.

- Ça y est, il va me chanter la chanson de ce moldu, « **_Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer_** » ! Répliqua son père d'une voix cassante. Et sache que si tu peux te vanter de ta fortune, c'est aussi grâce à mes absences !

Orlando ne répondit rien, il le foudroya seulement du regard, la colère se lisant dans ses yeux.

- Tu n'as rien à ajouter ? Continua son père. Parfait ! Alors j'espère que tes valises sont prêtes car tu ne vas pas tarder à partir. Il est déjà neuf heures et tu pars dans moins d'une heure.

- Hum… Au final, lorsque je serai à Poudlard, je n'aurai plus à supporter ta présence, papa ! Dit-il avant de quitter la pièce et de retourner dans sa chambre.

- Sméagol !

Un petit elfe tout gris avec de grands yeux noirs globuleux, portant un torchon en guise de vêtements, apparut en face d'Orlando.

- Oui, maître.

- Sers-moi mon petit déjeuner, ici ! J'aimerai des céréales, du lait, du jus de citrouille avec un tout petit peu de citron et des glaçons. Je voudrais aussi des croissants, des pains au chocolat, du pouding et des chokopouf. Oh oui ! Aussi quelque chose pour mon mal de tête.

- Oui maître, Orlando James, monsieur, je vous l'apporte tous de suite.

Orlando soudain se figea et le regarda de plus près.

- Qu'est-ce que ceci ? Demanda-t-il en pointant son torchon. De la bièraubeurre ? Vous en avez volé ? Cria-t-il !

- Noooon maître, noooon nous le jurons, nous le jurons sur le précieux !

- C'est ça, tu veux que je te donne des chaussettes ou bien un chapeau peut-être ?

- Non, nous le jurons, nous n'avons pas prit de bièraubeurres.

Orlando le regarda, puis éclata de rire à en pleurer. Il s'effondra sur le lit tant il riait.

- Oh Sméagol, je le sais très bien que tu n'as pas pris de bièraubeurres. Bon vas me chercher ce que je t'ai demandé.

- Oui maître, dit Sméagol, les yeux baignés de larmes, avant de disparaître.

Orlando se leva et alla dans sa salle de bain qui se trouvait en face de la porte de sa chambre. Elle était immense, une grande arcade se trouvait en face de l'entrée menant dans la salle d'eau. Elle était de couleur rouge et or, il les adorait. Sur les murs se trouvaient de grands miroirs et le carrelage doré laissait apparaître des sirènes aux cheveux d'argent lorsque quelqu'un marchait dessus. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une fontaine en verre qui représentait la déesse Venus assise, se faisant une tresse. Et un peu plus loin, se trouvait une très grande baignoire en or débordant de mousse bleue, dans lequel vint se glisser Orlando. Il y resta quelques temps puis ressortit lorsqu'il entendit sa mère l'appeler, le prévenant qu'il devrait bientôt partir. Il prit son peignoir en soie vert émeraude et sortit de la salle de bain. Sur sa table était posé son petit déjeuner. Il prit son paquet de chokopouf, un croissant et se dirigea vers son placard. Il mit un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, ses chaussures noires et descendit. Ses valises étaient déjà en bas, il devait bien en avoir une dizaine. Sa mère se tenait près de la porte parlant au chauffeur. Orlando engloutit son croissant et s'approcha d'elle.

- …Oui surtout faites très attention, les routes ne sont plus sûres ! Ils ont même commencé à trafiquer les portoloin ! Le ministre de la magie doit être débordé ! Ah 'Lando, tu es prêt… Tu as bien déjeuné ?

- A vrai dire, j'avais prévu beaucoup de choses mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de les déguster.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant le paquet de chokopouf. Encore ces chocolats de moldus ! Tu vas te rendre malade à manger n'importe quoi !

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi puisqu'ils en mangent et ils n'en meurent pas. Tu n'as pas vus leur publicité aussi pour leurs céréales ? J'adore la musique « Chokopouf, chokopouf si t'en manges pas, t'es ouf ! » récita Orlando.

Puis il sortit du manoir et rentra dans sa limousine noire. Plusieurs elfes de maison dont Sméagol, portèrent les valises jusqu'au coffre de la voiture. Sa mère s'approcha de la vitre et lui dit :

- Orlando, je suis désolée de te faire changer d'école si soudainement. Je sais très bien que tu es très attaché à Durmstrang mais le collège Poudlard est un très bon établissement et le directeur est un grand sorcier. Je suis sûre que tu seras en sécurité tant que tu resteras près de lui.

- Ça sera toujours mieux que de rester ici avec papa.

- Orlando !

- Madame, nous devons partir, dit le chauffeur en ouvrant la vitre qui le séparait de l'arrière de la voiture.

- Très bien, mon chéri, on se verra au vacances de Noël, je t'enverrais le reste de tes affaires et je t'écrirais chaque semaine. Un employé du ministère de la magie t'attendra à Londres, il te guidera pour te montrer la voie du Poudlard express. Voilà ton billet, ne le perd pas mon chéri.

- D'accord maman, fait attention à toi. Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Sa mère l'embrassa et la voiture prit la route. Elle traversa les longs jardins de leur propriété et atteint enfin le grand portail où la limousine prit la direction de la gare de « Manchester Piccadilly ». Ils arrivèrent au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le chauffeur se chargea de ses affaires puis Orlando prit le train en direction de Londres.

« _Mesdames et messieurs, le train en direction de Londres King's Cross Station, va entrer en gare. Nous espérons que vous avez passé un agréable voyage _! »

- Il était tant, se dit Orlando en sortant de son compartiment de première classe.

Le train s'arrêta et c'est avec beaucoup de mal qu'il descendit toutes ses valises, toutes très lourdes. Il resta sur le quai pendant un moment, essayant de se repérer et chercher par la même occasion quelqu'un qui pourrait l'attendre, quand il fit une grimace. Il vit un homme roux, habillé avec un pantalon vert pour le golf, une chemise de nuit orange et un képi bleu tenir une pancarte avec inscrit dessus « Orlando James »

_« Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Mais c'est qui celui là ! » _

Dans un soupir, il s'approcha de l'homme roux, laissant derrière lui ses valises.

- Excusez-moi, je suis Orlando James, dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

- Ah ! Je suis heureux de te rencontrer. Je m'appelle Arthur Weasley, je travaille au département de détournement des objets moldus.

- Ah je suis… Heureux de le savoir, répondit Orlando en regardant l'accoutrement de cet homme.

Il était évident que même en travaillant sur des objets moldus, il n'en connaissait aucunement la mode.

- Où sont tes valises ?

- Elles sont là-bas, près de la bordure du quai.

- Très bien une voiture nous attend. Vous deux, s'il vous plait, apportez ses affaires jusqu'à elle, dit-il à deux hommes près de lui.

- Mais n'étais-je pas censé partir tout de suite pour Poudlard. N'est-ce pas ce qui était prévu ? Demanda Orlando.

- Ta mère ne t'a pas prévenu ? Il y a eu un petit changement, tu iras à Poudlard en même temps que tous les élèves demain, c'est pour ta sécurité. Tu dormiras chez moi cette nuit.

- Super…Répliqua Orlando sans joie.

Tous deux, accompagnés des deux autres hommes vêtus de noirs, prirent la voiture et quittèrent la gare King's Cross. Durant le trajet Mr Weasley ne cessait de lui poser des questions sur son père, sa mère et sur les nombreuses personnes célèbres qu'il connaissait.

- Où se trouve votre maison Mr…Weasley, c'est ça ?

- Oui... Ma maison ne se trouve plus très loin…D'ailleurs, il me semble que nous sommes arrivés.

Orlando regarda par la fenêtre et vit cette maison étrange, qui penchait sur le côté. Ils descendit de la voiture et regarda ce spectacle avec stupeur.

- Ça …Une maison ! Hum... Vous savez Mr Weasley, je ne voudrais surtout pas déranger…

- Mais non enfin ! Allez entre !

Mr Weasley ouvrit la porte et là c'est tout un brouhaha qui en sortit. Orlando était comme figé en voyant ça. Il y avait toute une population de roux, à quelques exceptions près. Ils étaient tous à table, parlant et riant.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? Où je suis, c'est quoi cette populace ! »_

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Bonjour Arthur, dit une femme rousse assise en bout de table.

- Je vous présente notre invité, Orlando James.

Tous se turent et le regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

- Hé bien, assied-toi mon garçon, tu dois avoir faim ! Je m'appelle Molly Weasley, dit-elle d'une voix chaleureuse.

Il s'assit entre une jeune fille rousse et une brune plutôt mignonne selon lui.

- Salut ! Moi c'est Ron, dit le rouquin qui était assit en face de lui.

- Et moi Hermione Granger, je suis une amie de la famille, dit la jeune fille brune assise à côté de lui.

- Enchanté, répondit Orlando

- Et moi, c'est… C'est… Heu…

- Ginny la bégayeuse, répondit l'un des jumeaux.

- Fred ! Réprimanda la mère.

- On plaisante maman, moi c'est George et lui Fred, comme tu as pu le deviner, dit l'autre jumeau.

- Salut, moi c'est Harry

- Oui, je sais qui tu es, je t'ai vu en première page de la gazette du sorcier. L'élu, c'est ça ? Hé bien, je suis enchanté de vous connaître, dit-il d'une voix faussement joyeuse.

- En quelle année entres-tu, Orlando ? Demanda Mrs Weasley

- En sixième année, madame.

- Tu étais dans quel collège avant ? Demanda Ron

- Durmstrang.

- Ah tu connais sûrement Viktor Krum, dit Hermione.

- Oui, c'est l'un de mes très bons amis. Ah mais oui ! Je n'avais pas fais le rapprochement. Il m'a déjà parlé de toi… Je vois qu'il a bon goût.

Hermione se mit à rougir, quand à Ron, il fit une grimace en la voyant ainsi.

- Bon maman nous allons te laisser, nous avons encore du travail dans notre boutique, annonça George en se levant avec Fred de table.

- Vous tenez une boutique ? Se renseigna Orlando.

- Oui une boutique de farces et attrapes. Nous en vendons un peu de partout.

- Intéressant, dit-il dans un faux sourire comme il savait tant le faire.

Il sortit de sa poche un chokopouf et le mangea. Tous le regardèrent avec un point d'interrogation sur le visage, sauf Harry et Hermione.

- Ah des chokopouf ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu, dit Harry.

- Tu connais ? J'adore ces chocolats moldues, dit-il.

- Moldue ? Demanda Mr Weasley. Est-ce que je peux en avoir un ?

- Oui bien sûr.

Il prit un chocolat et lui donna.

- Et puis j'adore la pub, annonça-t-il à Harry. « Chokopouf, chokopouf si t'en manges pas t'es ouf ! » dirent-ils en cœur, avant d'éclater de rire.

Personne ne comprenait à part Hermione qui, elle aussi, connaissait ces chocolats et son slogan. La journée passa rapidement et fût finalement assez agréable pour Orlando. Après avoir vu leur maison, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

Il avait toujours pensé que Harry était prétentieux, mais ce n'était pas le cas… Il était même plutôt sympa. Après que Fred et George soient partis, ils lui firent visiter les différents endroits du Terrier, avant de finir dans le jardin et faire une partie de Quidditch.

- Tu joues très bien au poste de poursuiveur, dit Harry à Orlando à la fin du match.

- Oui je sais.

Harry le regarda avec étonnement mais Orlando n'y prêta pas attention.

- Si tu entres dans notre maison cela te dirait de faire partie de notre équipe ? Demanda Ron. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Oui c'est vrai, confirma-t-il.

- À vrai dire, commença Orlando, le sport et moi, ça fait deux, surtout quand j'ai des contraintes d'horaires. Et… Je connais un peu vos maisons, vous êtes de Gryffondor et je doute faire partie de la votre! »Dit-il avant de rentrer.

Ce fut au tour de Ron de faire une drôle de tête en entendant sa réponse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a notre maison ? Demanda-t-il.

Mrs Weasley les appela et leur demandèrent de rentrer se coucher. Orlando dormait dans l'une des chambres des frères de Ron. En mettant son pyjama en soie rouge, il repensa à sa magnifique chambre avec sa salle de bain privé, son grand lit et ses couvertures finement brodées. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Il ne manquerait plus qu'il y ait une invasion de criquet, dit-il à haute voix en rentrant sous les couvertures, quand soudain apparut sur la fenêtre…

Un criquet.

- Génial, c'est vraiment génial ! Dit-il en le voyant.

Il souffla sur la bougie qui se trouvait sur une petite table à côté du lit et se coucha.

* * *

voilà c'est fini, comment avez vous trouvé ce premier chapitre? si vous aimez, detestez, adorez, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews! bizzzz **pawa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 **

Il était neuf heures du matin, lorsque Mrs Weasley vint réveiller tous les enfants afin qu'ils se préparent, déjeunent, et partent en direction de la gare. Après avoir attendu une bonne demi-heure pour enfin pouvoir prendre sa douche, Orlando descendit dans la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous finis, ils se mirent en route avec les voitures que Mr Weasley avait empruntées au Ministère. Arrivé à la gare King's Cross, Mr et Mme Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Orlando commencèrent à courir.

- Dépêchez vous les enfants, vous allez rater le train, cria Mr Weasley.

Ils arrivèrent face à la barrière qui cachait le quai 9 ¾ et s'arrêtèrent regardant autour d'eux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Demanda Orlando en reprenant sa respiration.

- Il faut prendre toutes nos précautions pour que les moldus ne nous voient pas, répondit Mrs Weasley. Allez, Ginny toi la première, Harry, Ron, Hermione, vous la suivez. Orlando suit les enfants.

Ginny s'élança, poussant son chariot à bagage et disparut derrière la barrière. Mr et Mrs Weasley la suivirent, puis se fut le tour d'Harry, Ron et enfin d'Hermione. Une fois seul…

_« Et si je n'y allai pas ? Après tout, moi je n'ai pas demandé à être ici ! Moi, j'étais bien dans mon collège, loin d'eux et de leurs problèmes… »_

Il soupira longuement.

_« Enfin bon… »_

Et à son tour, il s'élança, traversant la barrière et se retrouvant sur la voie 9 ¾. Un magnifique train rouge se trouvait là, crachant des volutes de fumées épaisses.

_« Le Poudlard express ! Hum… Pas mal, vraiment pas mal.»_

Il vit au loin Mrs Weasley et il se dirigea vers elle.

- Ah mon petit, dépêche toi de monter. Arthur ! Viens nous aidez à monter toutes ses valises, par Merlin ! Bon, trouve une place auprès des enfants. Allez, je te souhaite une très bonne année. Je suis ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance, dit Mrs Weasley en le poussant dans le train.

- Moi aussi, dit Mr Weasley, ah et… merci encore pour le choko…euh chokotouf.

- Heu… C'est chokopouf ! Répondit Orlando une fois toutes les valises montées. »

Mrs et Mr Weasley dirent au revoir aux enfants. Le train se mit en marche et disparu dans un virage.

- Harry, on te laisse. Nous sommes préfets, alors nous devons rejoindre les autres.

- Oui je sais Hermione, je vais chercher une cabine avec Orlando.

- Ouais, il a raison, répondit Orlando qui ne demandait qu'à s'asseoir. Quand je pense qu'on m'a fait courir... Pff… ridicule, ce sont les moldus qui aime courir… pas nous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda Harry.

- J'ai dit, Merlin tout puissant, achevez moi !

- Ha… Dit Harry en regardant s'il y avait une cabine était libre.

- Laisse tomber, répondit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

- Ici, c'est libre.

Harry entra, suivit d'Orlando, qui s'effondra sur le fauteuil.

- Alors Harry, commença-t-il en sortant de sa poche, sa boite fétiche de chokopouf. Quel effet ça fait de se réveiller, en se disant que c'est peut-être notre dernier jour ? Moi… personnellement… je ne pourrai pas vivre avec un tel stress, c'est mauvais pour la peau, tu sais !

- Heu… Je…

- Oui je sais, tu ne le voulais pas tout ça, tu as été choisi, contre ton gré. Mais regarde toi, le stress se lit sur ta peau, tu as le teint si terne ! Je suis sûr que tu ne t'en occupes même pas. Je peux te donner des crèmes qui peuvent remédier à ça !

- C'est-à-dire que… Quoi ?

- Mais oui, tu sais ma mère est la directrice d'une grande agence de mannequin et puis moi la mode, j'adore. Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit : la santé passe aussi par la peau.

Il sortit de l'une de ses poches, un petit tube bleu étincelant.

- Tiens, je te l'offre. Applique cette crème matin et soir et tu verras en quelques jours, toi aussi les filles te regarderont !

- C'est très gentil de ta part, mais non merci, répondit Harry en regardant le petit tube.

- Bon écoute, la modestie c'est peut-être une qualité mais moi j'trouve ça lourd, alors t'accepte ! De toute façon, moi j'ai ce qu'il me faut. J'en ai deux sacs bien remplis.

- DEUX SACS ! S'écria Harry.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il faut s'entretenir ! J'ai deux sacs de cosmétiques et tout le reste, c'est mes vêtements.

- Si je comprends bien… Tu as huit valises où il n'y a que des vêtements ?

- C'est ça ! Ma mère m'enverra le reste pendant la semaine. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pris que le nécessaire.

Harry resta bouche bée. Orlando lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un, mais qui ? Quelqu'un toujours à cran sur son look et très narcissique. Oui ! Il voyait son visage, avec ce sourire narquois et ses airs supérieurs. Une voix traînant, qui ne retentissait que pour l'énerver un peu plus…Harry se mit soudain à sourire à cette pensée.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ? Demanda Orlando.

- Oh, rien d'important, une simple pensée, répondit Harry en regardant le paysage qui défilait devant lui.

- Ouais, je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas… Mais… j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à le faire tout de même, enfin bref ! Quand une personne dit : « Oh rien d'important » quand il est perdu dans une pensée qui le fait sourire, c'est que cette pensée, cache une personne. Je me trompe ? Demanda Orlando avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Oui, tu te trompes !

- Je me trompe ! S'exclama Orlando.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas la personne à qui je pensais, qui me faisais sourire.

- Ah ! Ah ! Il y a donc bien une personne. J'en étais sûr ! Allez balance tout, maintenant que tu as commencé.

- Hé bien, il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy ! Mais inutile d'en discuter, il n'y a rien à dire sur son compte à part qu'il fait tout, pour me rendre la vie impossible !

- Je vois, mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, qui aime bien châtie bien !

- Ah bon, alors il doit être fou de moi !

- Peut-être bien ! Répondit-il en riant !

Cette idée ne déplaisait pas totalement à Harry. Mais, Drago était un Serpentard et c'était avant tout un Malefoy. Borné, froid, insupportable, cassant avec son regard glacial qui se perdait de temps à autre vers l'horizon, lors de ses moments de solitude. Drago savait comment l'énerver, il savait comment le blesser, le faire souffrir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est insupportable! Et dire qu'il est préfet ! Dit Hermione d'un ton las en rentrant dans le compartiment suivit de Ron.

Celui-ci s'assit près d'Harry quand à Hermione, elle prit place auprès d'Orlando.

- De qui parles-tu ? Demanda Harry sortant de ses pensées.

- De qui je parle ! Mais de messire Malefoy, bien sûr ! Répondit-elle avec colère. Non mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait à une première année ! Il lui à jeter un sortilège de mutisme, soi-disant parce qu'elle aurait marché sur ses nouvelles chaussures, Jean Paul Voulthier. J'lui en foutrais moi des chaussures ! Quel crétin !

- Hé bien, il fait la Une de toute les conversations, lança Orlando d'un ton joyeux.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Ron.

- Oh… Hé bien, Harry m'en parlait justement. Enfin, il me disait qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à l'énerver, si j'ai bien compris.

- Oui c'est ça et pas qu'Harry, approuva Ron.

- Si je suis la logique d'Orlando, dit Harry en souriant, ce serait parce qu'il nous aime !

- C'est ça, et bientôt vous me direz que c'est un Saint et qu'il aime tout le monde, reprit Hermione.

Orlando pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, se sentait vraiment bien. Il ne regrettait pas autant que la veille d'être ici et il avait vraiment envie de connaître un peu mieux Harry Potter.

_« S'il devient mon ami, ma côte de popularité augmentera à Durmstrang. »_ se disait il en souriant.

- Friandises, qui veut des friandises ? Demanda une vieille dame poussant un chariot rempli de confiseries, près de leur compartiment.

Harry et Ron se levèrent instinctivement et sortirent du compartiment pour faire le plein de chocogrenouille et de dragées surprises.

- Alors Hermione, reprit Orlando en se tournant vers celle-ci, Viktor m'a dit que tu étais une excellente sorcière ! Je suis pressé de voir cela.

- Je suis une bonne sorcière certes, mais c'est beaucoup de travail aussi !

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Qui veut des chocogrenouilles ? Demanda Harry les mains pleines.

- Non merci. Répondirent Orlando et Hermione.

Le voyage se passa assez bien. Et quelques minutes avant leur arrivée, ils enfilèrent leurs robes de sorcier. Orlando trouvait dommage de cacher son corps par des vêtements aussi amples mais c'était ainsi. Ron et Hermione sortirent en premier du compartiment afin de guider les premières années. Orlando précédé d'Harry, descendit du train après plusieurs minutes d'attente. Il faisait froid et Orlando regardait autour de lui ne sachant quoi faire.

- Je ne sais pas si tu dois venir avec nous, Orlando, dit Harry. D'habitude les premières années passent par le lac. Comme c'est ta première année, peut-être que tu partiras avec eux, mais en même temps comme tu rentres en sixième année, tu dois peut être venir avec nous.

- Ce que tu viens de dire, ne m'aide pas du tout, reprit Orlando en regardant toujours autour de lui.

- Heu… désolé !

- Les premières années, suivez moi ! S'exclama un grand homme aux cheveux hirsutes. Bonjour Harry !

- Bonjour Hagrid ! Je te présente Orlando James, il entre en sixième année.

- Heu… Bonjour Monsieur… Vous êtes un moitié géant, moitié sorcier ? Demanda Orlando l'air inquiet.

- Oui, je suis aussi professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.

- Professeur ! Hé ben… Je ne m'étonne pas de tous vos problèmes, finit Orlando dans sa barbe.

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a prévenu de ton arrivée et il m'a dit que tu devais me suivre !

Orlando partit donc avec Hagrid, suivi des premières années. Il regarda derrière lui et vit Harry s'éloigner avec Ron et Hermione. Il se retrouvait seul, face au monde et au danger, qui pouvait surgir de n'importe quel côté. Il monta dans la même barque que le géant ainsi que deux premières années et ils glissèrent sur le lac noir munit de lampions. Arrivée enfin, ils entrèrent dans le château, montèrent des escaliers pour se retrouver face à une grande porte où se trouvait là, une femme avec un grand chapeau et une robe de sorcière vert émeraude. Tous les élèves se rassemblèrent et se turent sauf un petit groupe d'élève bien trop bavard.

- Silence ! J'ai demandé le silence ! Annonça le professeur.

- Et moi j'ai demandé un bol de riz ! Répliqua doucement en ricanant un petit garçon se trouvant derrière Orlando.

_« Quelle crétinerie ! Pensa Orlando. » _

- Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur McGonagall. J'enseigne la métamorphose. Lorsque vous entrerez, vous serez réparti dans quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard…

_« Ouais, ouais, on a compris, se dit Orlando en se serrant le ventre. Qu'est-ce que j'ai faim ! J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. » _

- Suivez moi !

Orlando soupira de bonheur. Tous les élèves, précédés du professeur McGonagall, entrèrent dans la grande salle. Les autres étudiants qui étaient assis, se turent et regardèrent les premières années faire leur entrée. Orlando pu croisé le regard d'Harry qui lui fit un sourire. Il lui rendit avec un léger haussement de son sourcil, suivit d'un petit rictus.

Après la chanson de bienvenue du choixpeau, le professeur McGonagall reprit :

- Quand je dirai votre nom, vous vous avancerez et poserez le choixpeau sur votre tête.

Ababou Moulouda !

Une petite fille grassouillette s'approcha timidement et mit le choixpeau. Après un petit moment, il s'écria :

- Serdaigle !

Tous les élèves de sa nouvelle maison, se mirent à applaudir. Moulouda fut suivit d'un petit garçon du nom d'Adonaï Franck, qui entra chez les Gryffondor. Puis il eut un autre petit garçon qui alla à Poufsouffle, quand enfin arriva les « J ». Après un moment qui semblait ne pas se finir, le professeur dit :

- James Orlando !

Orlando poussa un petit se trouvant devant lui et monta sur l'estrade d'un pas conquérant. Il posa le choixpeau sur sa tête et de suite il s'écria :

- Serpentard !

Orlando sourit, alla rejoindre la table qui l'acclamait et s'assit en face d'un blond qu'il trouvait un peu trop décoloré.

_« Il est d'une pâleur extrême, plus blanc que blanc ! C'est fou ! » _

La cérémonie de répartition s'acheva sur Kuzco Zarma, qui lui aussi fut admit à Serpentard. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et dit :

- Bonne appétit !

- Bien dit ! Approuva Orlando en regardant les montagnes de mets qui firent leur apparition sur la table.

Il prit un peu de gigot avec de la purée, ainsi qu'un grand verre de jus de citrouille. Quand enfin le blond se trouvant face à lui, lui adressa la parole :

- Alors comme ça, tu entres en sixième année.

- C'est exact, dit Orlando sans le regarder, trop concentrer sur ce qu'il allait choisir entre les petit pois et le gratin de courgette.

- Moi, c'est Malefoy, Drago Malefoy.

Orlando le regarda enfin.

- Enchanté, moi c'est Orlando James. Mes amis m'appellent 'Lando, le seul problème c'est que je n'ai pas d'amis ! Dit-il avant d'exploser de rire, se disant que se serait vraiment fou si c'était le cas. Je plaisante tu l'avais compris.

- Hum… hum…Et tu étais dans quel collège avant ?

- Durmstrang ! Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en prenant son verre.

- C'est une très bonne école. J'ai toujours voulu étudier là-bas, malheureusement toute ma famille passe par ce collège de génération en génération. On m'a donc imposé ce choix.

- C'est pas vrai, incroyable ! Lança Orlando avec un sourire narquois. Tu me diras en même temps…ce collège n'est pas accessible à tous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Drago.

- Peut-être que c'est une charade, un jeu avec les mots, quoi ! Lança Crabes qui se trouvait à côté de Malefoy.

- Oh, mais tais-toi ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda de nouveau Drago.

- Ne cherche pas midi à quatorze heures. Si tu ne comprends pas, je ne peux pas faire plus simple. Excuse moi beauté, tu peux me passer le pain, finit-il par dire en s'adressant à Parkinson qui se trouvait à côté de Malefoy.

Elle lui sourit en rougissant et lui passa le panier à pain. Drago était noir de colère et cela faisait beaucoup rire (intérieurement) Orlando.

Toute la table des Serpentard était absorbée par Orlando. Tous l'écoutaient, lui posaient des tas de questions sur les joueurs de Quidditch qu'il connaissait, les nombreux mannequins célèbres qu'il côtoyait et parfois certains tentaient de manière détournée, de savoir où se trouvait son collège réputé pour n'être affiché sur aucune des cartes magiques. Tous se réjouissaient de son arrivé dans leur maison. Tous, sauf Drago qui en avait par-dessus la tête de tous ces discours, ses gloussements et chuchotements à son égard. Il allait exploser.

- Bon, c'est pas fini tous se boucan, on ne s'entend même plus penser, lança Drago en hurlant quasiment.

- Oh, qu'est-ce que tu as mon Draguinounet ? Demanda Pansy en s'approchant de lui.

- Pousse toi ! Ne me touche pas ! Dit-il en l'éjectant presque.

- Jaloux de voir qu'aujourd'hui les conversations ne tournent pas autour de toi, Drago ! Lança Orlando.

- N'importe quoi ! Je suis beaucoup plus intéressant que quiconque, ok !

- Ça, c'est parce que je n'étais pas là, répondit Orlando en souriant. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu sais ce qu'on dit : la roue tourne !

Orlando et Malefoy se regardaient droit dans les yeux (combat de regard !)

_« Attend je vais lui lancer mon regard à la Scarface » pensait Drago. _

- C'est facile de t'énerver, mais je pense qu'on va tout de même bien s'entendre.

- Qui t'a dit que je voulais m'entendre avec toi, rétorqua Malefoy d'une voix cassante et méprisante comme il savait tant le faire.

Leur discussion fut coupée par le directeur qui se levait.

- Je tenais à vous dire qu'il était formellement interdit de s'aventurer dans la forêt, et Mr Rusard m'a demandé de vous rappelez qu'il était aussi exclu de lancer des sorts dans les couloirs. Vous pouvez trouver la liste de tout ce qui est prohibé, accroché sur le tableau d'affichage près de son bureau…

- Tu sais Malefoy, reprit Orlando, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis là. Tu devras me supporter toute l'année.

- C'est ça…

Bonne nuit à tous, furent les derniers mots du directeur et tous se levèrent pour sortir de la grande salle. Un préfet en chef vint s'adresser à Orlando.

- Le professeur McGonagall veut te voir dans son bureau, dit-il avant de faire volte face.

- Et il se trouve où son bureau ? 'Pas vrai !

Il aperçu au loin Harry sortir de la grande salle.

- Harry ! Ha… Harry, dit-il en se faufilant à travers les élèves.

- Ha ! Orlando.

- Oui… Heu, où se trouve le bureau de McGonagall ?

- Oh ! Tu prends cet escalier jusqu'au premier étage, arrivé là, tu tournes à gauche et…

Orlando posa sa main sur son épaule, avec un regard presque suppliant.

- Bon attend, je vais t'accompagner.

- Merci. C'est fou tout de même, tous ces couloirs.

- Oui c'est vrai… Moi lors de ma première année, je me perdais souvent avec tous ses escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leur tête ! Combien de fois ais-je stoppé ma marche en criant « Merlin par pitié, viens à mon aide, viens à mon secours ! »

Orlando se mit à rire, imaginant Harry crier au milieu des couloirs.

- Nous sommes arrivés ! Je te laisse, passe une bonne nuit.

- Merci.

Harry partit, traversant le couloir, avant de prendre un autre escalier. Orlando frappa puis entra. Le professeur était déjà dans son bureau, assise, s'occupant de papier divers.

- Bonsoir Orlando, je t'attendais !

- Bonsoir tante Minerva.

- As-tu passé une bonne journée ?

- Ça peut aller, merci, dit-il en prenant place en face d'elle.

- Bon, voici ton emploi du temps. Tu as les mêmes options que tu avais choisies pour ta sixième année. Ta mère me les a apporté.

- Merci, dit-il en prenant son emploi du temps.

- Bien que je sois ta tante, il est bien évident que tu m'appelleras professeur pendant les cours. Je ne tolèrerai aucun écart de ta part, est-ce bien clair ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je saurais rendre honneur à notre famille.

_« L'honneur… Pff… l'honneur a fait des milliers de morts et n'a jamais sauvé qui que ce soit, _» pensa t-il.

- Bon, tu peux aller te coucher maintenant. Passe une bonne nuit.

- Merci, au revoir, dit-il avant de sortir du bureau.

Il consulta son planning.

_« Alors… neuf heures potions avec les Gryffondor, ça va être cool ! À onze heures, histoire de la magie, hum… » _

Il s'arrêta net regardant autour de lui.

- Par Merlin !

Il était perdu.

- Super… Il ne manquait plus que ça, dit-il en descendant le premier escalier qu'il trouva. Première nuit, première perte ! Ça commence bien !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolée pour le retard mais les cours étaient denses et je n'ai pas me libérer pour écrire ! bref désolé !

je tenais à remercier Anouchka, Demoniac Cat, Miss Dias et Canocan pour leurs reviews .

Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 **

- Tu as vu notre emploi du temps, Harry ? On commence par potion, avec les Serpentard ! S'exclama Ron plein d'amertume.

- Ouais, je pense qu'il va falloir s'y habituer. Et toi, Hermione, tu nous refais le coup du retourneur de temps ? Demanda Harry en riant.

- Non pas cette année, c'est bien trop fatiguant et puis…

- OUIIIIIIIIII !

Tous les élèves de la grande salle se tournèrent vers la porte et virent Orlando, agenouillé, les bras levés vers le ciel.

- Enfin ! Merci, merci, merci ! Dit-il avant de se relever.

Toute la salle explosa de rire en voyant l'allure d'Orlando. Il était tout débrayé, sa cravate défaite, ses cheveux en l'air et ses vêtements tout froissés. Orlando marcha d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'à la table des Serpentard, qui étaient toujours entrain de rire et où Drago se faisait un malin plaisir de lancer des vannes.

- Dis donc Orlando, tu ne serais pas resté un peu trop longtemps avec les Weasley et saint Potty ! A en juger par ta tête, je dirais que si !

- Dis donc Malefoy, tu ne serais pas resté un peu trop au soleil ? A en juger par ta face de craie, je dirais que non !

Ce fut soudain le silence. Orlando avait un petit sourire aux lèvres en voyant leurs réactions. Tous s'attendaient à un nouveau clash. Mais il n'en fut rien. Malefoy regarda de haut Orlando et se leva pour enfin quitter la grande salle.

- Dis donc Pansy, ma Pansy jolie, ma Pansy d'amuuuur ! Tu peux me rendre un petit service ? Lança Orlando avec un sourire ravageur comme il savait si bien le faire.

Pansy lui sourit avec timidité.

- Oui bien sûr.

- Il faudrait vraiment que tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à la salle commune de notre maison. Je dois me doucher et prendre mes affaires pour les cours du matin. Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

- Oui je t'accompagnerais à tous les cours si tu veux, pour que tu ne te perdes pas !

- Oh, comme tu es gentille, assied-toi près de moi.

Pansy lui sourit, quitta son amie Millicent Bulstrode, poussa Théodore Nott et se posa près d'Orlando.

Le premier cours de la journée allait commencer. Tous les élèves entrèrent dans le cachot du professeur Rogue, tous sauf Orlando et Pansy qui n'étaient toujours pas revenus de leur petite excursion dans les douches.

Orlando adorait prendre de longues douches, surtout en compagnie de filles qui disait « oui » à tout ce qui lui proposait. Quand enfin il arriva, toutes les filles étaient en extase devant lui. Cheveux parfaitement peignés, avec une petite mèche tombant sur ses yeux et son sourire... Oh oui, même Hermione ne pouvait le nier, Orlando lui plaisait. Malefoy était écoeuré et je dirais même plus, énervé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Pour la première fois d'ailleurs, il était du même avis que Ron, qui lui aussi subissait la scène.

- Qu'est-ce qui l'est beau… lança Angelina Croft de Serpentard.

- Il est parfait, avec un corps… continua Hermione.

- …D'athlète !

Angelina, Hermione ainsi que Ron se tournèrent et regardèrent Harry. Rougissant, il finit par dire :

- Oui…euh… cela se voit qu'il est fait pour faire du sport ! Enfin voilà… ( )

- J'peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? demanda Orlando à Angelina.

- Euh… oui, bien sûr ! Pousse-toi un peu, dit-elle avec un peu d'énervement à Théodore.

Le professeur Rogue entra dans la salle, en claquant la porte comme il savait tant le faire.

- Vous êtes donc en sixième année. Pour la plupart, je me demande bien comment vous avez réussi à obtenir la mention.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, puis enfin sur Neville.

- Pour ce premier cours, nous allons faire une potion de « _Désillusion_ ». Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'en dire plus sur cette potion ?

Comme toujours, Hermione leva la main, mais comme à son habitude, il ne prit pas la peine de l'interroger et donna la parole à Orlando, qui lui aussi avait levé la main, mais avec beaucoup moins de vivacité.

- Oui, Mr James.

- La potion de _désillusion_ permet à quiconque qui la boit, de passer d'un état euphorique à un état sobre. Si une personne en prend une forte dose, l'effet est similaire à ceux que créent les détraqueurs. C'est pour cela qu'il est déconseillé d'en absorber.

- C'est exact, Mr james. Voici les ingrédients pour créer cette potion. Venez récupérer tout le nécessaire et en silence !

- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve, à jouer le Môssieur-je-sais-tout ! Il devrait s'allier à la sang-de-bourbe, je suis sûr qu'il formerait un merveilleux couple ! Mais regarde le ! Avec ça façon de se dandiner jusqu'au bureau du prof. J'le déteste.

- Moi je le trouve plutôt sympa, Orlando, répondit Crabbe.

- Ferme la ! Rétorqua Malefoy. Je vais lui faire une petite farce ! On verra bien s'il aura toujours la côte après ça ! Tiens, tiens, mais qu'est-ce que ceci ?

Malefoy sortit de sa poche une petite bouteille dans lequel se trouvait un liquide jaune étincelant.

- Ne jamais mélanger de la poudre d'asphodèle avec n'importe quel acide ! Ça vaut bien un zéro ça ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi !

Malefoy commença à ouvrir la petite bouteille avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Rogue ne regarde pas, c'est parfait.

On pouvait voir se dessiner une petite virgule au coin des lèvres de Malefoy, « la virgule des méchants ! » mais il ne vit pas Goyle, passer derrière lui. Et malheureusement la petite bouteille tomba dans son propre chaudron. Drago ouvrit de grands yeux et s'écria :

- TOUS A TERRE !

Et il plongea à l'avant ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle et BOUUUUUUM. Le chaudron explosa et tout le contenu gicla sur la classe ainsi que sur le professeur Rogue. Une série d'explosion s'en suivi, car la mixture se trouvant dans le chaudron de Malefoy, c'était répandue dans d'autres potions. Tout le monde se mit à courir dans tous les sens, en criant. Drago rampait sur le sol afin d'éviter les explosions.

- Allo QG ! Nous sommes sous le feu d'une puissante attaque, il nous faut des renforts ! S'écria Drago, rampant toujours, sa baguette à la main, jusqu'à se trouver au pied du professeur Rogue qui lui ordonna de se relever de suite.

Le professeur, lança un sortilège pour vider les chaudrons et éviter une nouvelle série de détonation. Il avait décidé de coller toute la classe pour cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qui en était le responsable.

La matinée passa assez vite après les deux heures de potions qui furent désastreuses. Harry déjeunait avec ses amis et riait en repensant à Malefoy se jetant au sol.

- C'était vraiment fou tout de même. On se serait crû en pleine guerre.

- Ouais c'était trop drôle, ajouta Ron en pouffant de rire.

- Est-ce que je peux me joindre a vous ?

Harry se retourna, tandis que Ron et Hermione levèrent la tête pour savoir qui leur faisait face.

- Salut Orlando, lança Harry d'un ton joyeux. Viens, assied-toi près de moi.

Et Orlando s'exécuta.

- Tous vos cours de potions sont si…

- Explosif ? Continua Ron avec un petit rire.

- Oui c'est ça !

- Oui ! Affirma Harry après un petit temps de réaction.

- Harry, j'aimerai te parler en privé. C'est possible ce soir vers dix-neuf heures. Dans la salle de cours du troisième étage par exemple, celle qui est tout le temps vide, m'a-t-on dit. Enfin c'est comme tu veux.

- Heu…oui, si tu veux, répondit-il d'un air inquiet.

- Parfait, à ce soir !

Orlando se releva, fit un clin d'œil à Hermione et alla rejoindre deux jeunes filles qui l'attendaient devant la grande salle. Il les embrassa toute les deux avant de partir avec une fille à chaque bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te veux Orlando ? Demanda Ron.

- Aucune idée.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais, mais à Hermione !

Mais la jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et s'adressa à Harry.

- Peut être qu'il veut de l'aide, dit-elle en reprenant sa lecture.

- Je verrai bien ce soir, finit Harry qui semblait très inquiet.

Dix neuf heures arriva à tout allure. Harry dans sa salle commune faisait les cents pas, se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir, Orlando James. Une salle vide, au troisième étage. Cette histoire était louche. Il prit son courage à deux mains et alla dans la salle indiquée. Arrivé devant, il vit Orlando, en charmante compagnie. Il était assit sur une table et embrassait une jeune fille. Elle était brune et d'après son uniforme, Harry vit que c'était une élève de Serdaigle. La jeune fille se poussa légèrement avant de reprendre son sac et partir d'un pas rapide vers la porte, Harry eut à peine le temps de se pousser pour ne pas se prendre la porte en pleine figure. La jeune fille lui rentra dedans et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Harry fut stupéfait. C'était Cho Chang, son ancien amour. Cho devint rouge à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle marmonna quelques mots qui semblaient être « excuse-moi » puis partit d'un pas rapide. Il resta figé devant cette porte ouverte.

- Harry ! Tu es un peu en avance, dit Orlando en refermant sa chemise.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer et regarda Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu me parler ? Demanda Harry après un long temps de réaction.

- Entre ! Il n'y a pas le feu, répondit Orlando en tirant Harry dans la salle, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

- Tu sorts avec Cho Chang ? Demanda Harry avec une petite voix.

- Noooon ! C'est juste une copine, répliqua Orlando en riant. Enfin passons, je voulais juste te parler un peu… te connaître un peu mieux. J'aimerai vraiment qu'on soit amis. Alors j'me suis dit que, je devais faire quelque chose.

- Hum.

Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais il était comme soulagé.

- Alors, t'a une copine ? Dit Orlando en prenant un Chokopouf dans la poche.

- Non, dit Harry en s'asseyant sur une table. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais eu vraiment de chance en amour.

- Je vois, moi non plus. La dernière fille avec qui je suis sorti, était complètement stupide. Heureusement que ma meilleure amie était là.

- Comment s'appelle t-elle ?

- Elena, c'est une fille vraiment cool, il n'y a qu'elle qui me comprenne dans ce monde de brut.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, répliqua Harry un sourire aux lèvres.

- Sinon, est-ce que tu es déjà tombé amoureux ? Demanda Orlando.

Harry hésita un peu avant de répondre « oui ».

- Et tu l'aimes toujours ? Continua Orlando. Moi je n'ai jamais connu l'amour ! Peut-être ne le connaîtrais-je jamais !

- Oui, je l'aime toujours, mais c'est inutile de s'attarder là-dessus, répondit Harry en se levant et tournant le dos à Orlando.

Le Serpentard à son tour se releva et s'approcha très près du Gryffondor. Surpris par le souffle qui caressait doucement sa nuque, Harry se retourna soudainement. Orlando le poussa contre le mur et lui fit face. Il n'y avait plus que quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres. Harry avait le souffle saccadé, alors qu'Orlando semblait tout à fait calme. Il s'approcha doucement de l'oreille d'Harry et lui murmura :

- Est-ce que j'ai des chances de te faire oublier la personne que tu aimes ?

Harry n'en revenait pas, il sentait ses jambes faiblir, son corps tout entier fut parcouru de frissons et il aimait ça. Orlando regardait Harry d'un air sérieux. Il lui caressa la joue gauche et le Gryffondor ferma les yeux à ce contact. Le parfum fruité d'Orlando l'entourait. Le Serpentard se rapprocha encore un peu plus, pour que leurs deux corps se touchent. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Orlando approcha doucement son visage, et Harry ferma doucement ses yeux, mais il ne se passa rien. Il les rouvrit et put voir Orlando avec un grand sourire, murmurer :

- IM-BE-CI-LE !

Orlando éclata de rire. Harry serra les dents. Il ne voulait pas y croire, ce n'était pas possible. Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir aussi facilement ? Il aurait du comprendre… après tout, c'était un Serpentard, une sale langue fourchue, une langue de vipère…

Orlando cessa de rire et s'approcha d'Harry qui avait la tête baissée. Il lui toucha l'épaule, mais le Gryffondor rejeta sa main.

- Ne me touche pas… NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Cria enfin Harry avant de partir en courant de la salle.

- Attend Harry ! S'exclama Orlando en le voyant partir.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction, à vrai dire, il n'y avait pas du tout pensé.

- Merde…

Orlando sortit à son tour. Il déambulait dans les couloirs pensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Il marchait tête baissée, ne regardant point devant lui, lorsqu'il bouscula quelqu'un.

- Non mais tu peux pas faire attention ! S'exclama t-il en relevant la tête.

- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça, répliqua Drago avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je t'ai vu arrivé de loin, tu sais.

- Et tu n'as pas eu la brillante idée de te pousser ? Avec ce qui s'est passé en potion, cela ne m'étonne point ! Les professeurs considèrent ta bêtise comme un déficit de capacités mentales ou alors comme du foutage de gueule ! J'opte pour le déficit de capacités mentales ! Ajouta Orlando avec un sourire narquois.

Malefoy le regarda avec toujours le même sourire, et reprit.

- Sinon Mr James, on s'amuse bien à briser les cœurs dans la salle du troisième étage ! D'abord Pansy, mais ça compte pas vraiment, et maintenant Potter... T'as fait fort.

- Ne raconte ça à personne, Drago ou tu risques de le regretter.

- Des menaces ? Lança Drago avec défi.

- Non… un conseil. Sur ce, je te laisse, répliqua-t-il en reprenant son chemin

- Si tu veux que je garde ça pour moi, évite de mettre tes mains sur ce qui m'appartient ! Lança Drago avec colère.

- Quoi ? Répliqua Orlando consterné.

- Tu as très bien compris. C'est moi, le prince de Poudlard et jamais tu ne me prendras la place. Et en ce qui concerne Harry, je suis le seul à avoir le droit de l'énerver, compris ! C'est Ma propriété.

- Tu n'as qu'à lui mettre la bague au doigt, comme ça ce sera officiel.

- Ne t'amuse pas à ça, Orlando, tu ne me connais pas et je serais capable de te mettre hors compétition en un rien de temps.

- Avec des explosions comme ce matin, tu ne risques pas d'aller loin.

- Ferme la !

- Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi, c'est ta propriété ! Qu'est-ce qui a ? Tu as peur qu'il ne t'aime plus ?

Ce fut le silence total, Drago était très énervé et cela se lisait dans ses yeux, alors qu'Orlando lui souriait. Ils se regardèrent sans parler et Orlando finit enfin par dire :

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Et il reprit sa route en direction de la salle commune des Serpentard, laissant Drago derrière.

Harry était retourné lui aussi retourné dans sa tour. Il entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Ron qui le vit entrer en trombe sans même prendre le temps de le voir, alla le rejoindre.

- Harry ? Ça va ?

- Oui, je vais très bien ! Dit-il d'un ton sec. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien !

- Je vois bien que tu ironises la chose, Harry. Si tu as quelque chose, tu peux m'en parler.

- Je t'ai dis que j'allais bien, Ron. Répondit-il en s'énervant un peu plus à chaque mot. Je t'ai dit que ça va, donc ça va, tu me lâche maintenant, ok !

Ron n'osa pas insister et sortit de la chambre tandis qu'Harry se changeait pour se coucher. Enfouit sous ses draps, Harry repensait à ce qui c'était passé. Il se sentait humilié et la tristesse commença à l'envahir.

- Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ! C'était pourtant évident qu'il plaisantait. Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça ! Et maintenant, il a tout compris, tout. J'le déteste. Orlando James, je te déteste !

Le lendemain, Orlando se réveilla avec difficulté. Il ne faisait pas parti de la catégorie des lève-tôt, bien au contraire. Il se redressa doucement et n'arrivait toujours pas à ouvrir les yeux. Et à son grand étonnement, il entendit une voix s'adresser à lui.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu passerais hier soir. Je t'ai attendu toute la nuit, Orlando !

Il se leva avec difficulté et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans prêter attention à la personne qui parlait.

- Je sais très bien que tu étais avec plusieurs filles, je sais très bien que tu donnes des rendez-vous dans la salle vide du troisième étage. Et à moi tu me promets des choses et tu n'es même pas capable de les respecter. Je pensais pourtant que c'était beaucoup plus sérieux entre nous qu'avec toutes ces autres !

- S'il te plaît…je t'en supplie… Pas maintenant Hermione. J'ai passé une sale nuit et Drago n'a pas arrêté de me jeter des sorts. Ensuite je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à Harry et maintenant je m'en veux ! Et toi, tu es là à me prendre la tête à…huit heures du matin ! Non, mais ça ne va pas ! Et puis comment es-tu entré ici sans te faire remarquer ?

- J'ai volé la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry !

- Oui bah utilise-la et casse toi. Je n'ai pas le temps là, on en reparlera plus tard.

- J'aurais du le savoir. Tu préfères les filles de ta maison, c'est évident. Et moi qui pensais que c'était sérieux ! Et notre amour ?

- Pff… un amour de deux jours, s'il te plait ! Bon allez, à plus tard !

Et c'était comme ça tous les matins depuis une semaine. Chaque jour, Orlando se réveillait, et c'était une nouvelle personne qui se trouvait près de son lit, lui criant qu'elle l'avait attendu toute la nuit, etc. Après avoir prit une bonne douche, il se prépara et descendit dans la grande salle. Là, une énorme foule composant autant de filles que de garçons, se dirigèrent en courant vers Orlando.

- Tu veux t'asseoir à côté de moi 'Lando ? dit une petite fille grassouillette se trouvant dans la maison de Poufsouffle.

Mais Orlando ne répondit pas

- Mais non, vient à notre table ! s'écria Ginny contre toute attente.

- Elle a raison, vient t'asseoir avec nous, continua Hermione.

- Mais vous avez complètement perdu la tête, toi face de citrouille au cheveux flamboyant, et toi la sang-de-bourbe ! s'exclama Pansy. Il va rester à la table des Serpentard ! N'est-ce pas 'Lando ! Mais où est-il ?

Orlando s'était faufilé à travers la foule et c'était retrouvé à la table des Gryffondor. Il se dirigea vers Harry qui déjeunait en compagnie de Ron et alla s'asseoir près de lui, mais Harry n'eut aucune réaction.

- Ecoute Harry, je voulais m'excuser pour hier, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal…

-…

- Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais ainsi. Tu comprends et je m'en veux vraiment… j'aimerai réellement que tu acceptes de me pardonner.

-…

- Harry !

- Tu peux me passer un pain au lait, Ron, s'il te plait.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Je te remercie, finit par dire Harry avant de se lever et quitter la table.

- Attend moi, Harry ! S'exclama Ron, en prenant lui aussi un bout de pain.

Orlando resta seul un moment puis quitta à son tour la grande salle.

- Et ben dis donc, c'est fou ce qu'il est populaire ce mec !

- La ferme Blaise ! S'exclama Drago qui regardait la scène depuis sa table.

Il se leva brusquement et sortit à son tour de la grande salle, essayant de rattraper Orlando. Il le trouva comme il le pensait dans les dortoirs. Seul, allongé sur le lit, Orlando réfléchissait à tout ça. Puis à son grand malheur, Drago fit son entré.

- Alors 'Lando, on fait des excuses au balafré ! Tu es bien comme je le pensais. Ri-di-cu-le !

- Les rendez-vous, Malefoy, ne commence qu'à partir de dix-sept heures dans la salle du troisième étage, est-ce que c'est clair ! Maintenant, j'ai envie de me reposer. Les cours n'ont même pas commencé que je suis déjà exténué ! C'est ça la vie de playboy !

- De playboy, mon œil, ouais !

Orlando se redressa et se dirigea vers Malefoy.

- Si tu as un problème Malefoy, vas-y, dit le ! Mais évite de me prendre la tête quand je passe en mode repos ! Ok.

- Alors arrête d'empiéter sur mes plates bandes, t'as compris ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, ici c'est moi le prince et il n'y a pas de place pour deux.

- Ah ouais ! T'as qu'à te casser et l'histoire sera réglée, rétorqua Lando.

- C'est toi qui va te casser, c'est toi le nouveau.

- Justement, les nouveaux sont toujours mieux que les anciens. C'est comme les balais, un éclair de feu, sera toujours plus performant qu'un nimbus 2001. Il y a les nouveaux playboy comme moi, et ceux qui se casse… toi, tu te casses !

- La ferme !

Drago le prit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Ses mains tremblaient. Leurs deux visages se frôlaient presque. Orlando avait un petit sourire aux lèvres alors que Drago était rouge de rage.

- C'est toi qui viens me chercher, et c'est encore toi qui t'énerves. Personnellement, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi… On aurait pu être ami ! Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve tant que ça. Qu'ai-je donc fait pour tant t'énerver ? Demanda Orlando d'une voix calme.

Ses yeux vert étincelaient de malice, une mèche rebelle tombait sur son visage et Drago pu remarquer la beauté qu'il dégageait. Il le tenait toujours par le col, mais il ne le regardait plus. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses yeux fermés. Ses mains avaient cessé de trembler, et tout doucement il lâcha prise laissant tomber calmement ses bras le long de son corps.

- Drago…

Il releva légèrement la tête, il avait les yeux étincelants, comme s'il allait pleurer. Il regarda Orlando brièvement et le gifla du revers de sa main droite avant de quitter la chambre.

Orlando sursauta et se tint immédiatement la lèvre. Il était choqué, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un levait la main sur lui. De plus, Drago avait prit soin de le frapper avec la main où se trouvait sa chevalière.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh, Défiguré ! Je suis défiguré ! s'écria Orlando en se regardant dans le glace. Il m'a déchiré la lèvre. Oh… le con !

* * *

Bon j'espère que vous avez aimé. je suis entrain d'ecrire le chapitre 4 et j'espère que je mettrais moins de temps pour le publier.

merci...

Pawa


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous, j'aimerai m'excuser de cette longue attente. J'ai eu de nombreux souci au niveau de l'écriture, et de nombreuses péripéties qui m'ont empêché de finir mes chapitres. Mais voici enfin mon chapitre 4 et très prochainement mon chapitre 5 et les autres aussi. Je touche à la fin de l'histoire et j'espère que mes chapitres vous plairons. Merci à tous et bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 **_

Lorsque Orlando alla rejoindre son premier cours, il s'aperçut bien vite que tout le monde le dévisageait. Sa lèvre, un peu déchirée, lui donnait un certain charme qui fit grimper sa côte de popularité. Sa tante, le professeur McGonagall, lui avait demandé de se rendre à l'infirmerie, mais il refusa, prétextant qu'il ne supportait pas ces lieux.

C'était vendredi soir, il était dix-sept heures et comme à son habitude, Orlando se retrouvait dans la salle du troisième étage. Il y avait ses habitués, Ginny, Cho, Pansy et Angelina Croft. Il y en avait d'autre ensuite, qui venait timidement, mais on ne pouvait les classer dans la catégorie des « déterminés » ! Elles avaient des horaires à respecter et cela s'enchaînait parfaitement. Pansy quittait la pièce et Angelina y entrait. Pas de problème, tout était réglé d'avance. Elle posa son sac près de la porte et se dirigea vers Orlando, qui était assis sur une table, les cheveux mélangés, avec quelques mèches qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Angelina se mit entre ses jambes et commença à l'embrasser, passant ses mains sous son pull pour le caresser. Orlando approfondit son baiser, l'attirant vers lui en agrippant sa chemise et en faisant sauter les boutons par la même occasion. Il picora son cou, lui mordant doucement l'oreille et commença à défaire son soutien-gorge, mais avant qu'il ne finisse son entreprise, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Angelina se retourna aussitôt, pensant que c'était un professeur. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'agissait de Drago.

- Sort ! Lança-t-il à l'adresse d'Angelina, mais ne regardant qu'Orlando.

Elle ne bougea pas.

- Tu as entendu… il t'a demandé de sortir, dit Orlando avec gentillesse après quelques secondes.

La jeune fille referma sa chemise, embrassa la joue d'Orlando, avant de prendre son sac et de sortir de la salle. Drago ferma derrière elle et regarda longuement le brun.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Mais Drago ne répondit pas. Il s'était changé, laissant son uniforme pour une tenue plus décontractée, composé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et ses yeux bleu gris étincelaient. Il jeta un sort afin que personne ne puisse voir se qui se passait dans la salle. Finalement, il s'approcha d'Orlando, le regard voilé et l'embrassa. Non surpris, Orlando ne le repoussa pas…

Il était dix-neuf heures et personne n'avait encore revu Drago et Orlando.

- Mais où sont-ils ? demanda Pansy en se resservant un peu de glace au myrtille.

- Angelina Croft a dit que Drago était avec Lando depuis dix-huit heures dans la salle du troisième étage, répliqua Blaise entre deux gorgées de jus de citrouille.

- Et alors, ça ne veut rien dire ! Peut-être que Drago voulait lui parler. Tout le monde sait très bien que c'est lui qui a blessé Lando… alors peut-être qu'il est allé s'excuser.

- Drago… s'excuser ? Alors là, tu vois… ça m'étonnerais !

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, qu'Orlando entra dans le réfectoire. Il se dirigea à sa table et s'installa.

- Dis donc, tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Drago ? Lui demanda Blaise.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il se dirigeait vers les dortoirs.

- Et sinon… c'est vrai ce que disent les gens… sur Drago et toi ? Questionna Pansy avec un peu d'hésitation.

- Ça dépend ce qu'ils disent, répondit-il calmement.

- Ils disent que vous sortez ensemble ! Lança Millicent.

Il se mit à rire, prit deux pommes, une gorgée de jus de citrouille et se leva.

- Si c'est ce qu'ils disent…

Puis il quitta la table, s'en rien ajouter.

- Ah ! Ah ! Lança Millicent. Vous voyez ! Il n'a pas démenti !

Orlando avait un sourire aux lèvres, quand il sortit de la salle. Il passa près d'Harry mais ne lui adressa pas la parole et ne lui jeta même pas un coup d'oeil.

Harry avait lui aussi entendu cette rumeur. Tout était parti d'Angelina, qui avait été éjecté de la salle par Drago. Et comme le bouche-à-oreille fonctionnait très bien à Poudlard, Harry fut très vite mis au courant. C'est Ron qui lui avait appris. Il l'avait raconté en riant à la table des rouge et or, mais cela ne fit point rire Harry qui préféra quitter la Grande Salle. Il voulait en être sûr. Alors, s'en même s'en rendre compte, il suivit Orlando à l'extérieur du château. Ce dernier se dirigeait vers le lac et lorsqu'il fut plus près, il vit Drago assis contre un arbre. Orlando s'installa à ses côtés et lui offrit la seconde pomme. Ils commencèrent à discuter, mais Harry était trop loin pour pouvoir comprendre quoique ce fût. Il se rapprocha doucement afin de mieux entendre leur conversation.

- Tu es bien trop extraverti, Lando.

- Et toi, tu devrais dire ce que tu ressens à Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Oh, arrête ! Je ne suis pas con ! Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens pour lui ! Et c'est réciproque.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Je sais très bien que le baiser que tu m'as donné, ne m'était pas destiné.

- Hum… de toute façon, je pense qu'après ce qui s'est passé, il ne ressente plus rien pour moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- En faite…

_Flash back : _

_-Ecoute Harry, ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, c'était un accident. Ce que j'ai pu te dire…enfin bon… je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. J'avais un peu trop bu et j'étais mal en point… _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire, Drago ? _

_- Harry, tout ça ce n'était qu'une blague! Je ne t'aime pas ! Ce n'était qu'un jeu de plus pour moi ! Tu comprends ! _

_- Tu mens, Drago ! Regardes-toi, tu trembles ! _

_- Harry, laisse tomber, pour moi tu seras toujours le balafré…_

_Fin du flash back._

- Drago ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien, il ne s'est rien passé. Oublie ce que je viens de dire…

- Bon… moi, je dois y aller... A plus.

- Hum…

Orlando se releva et laissa Drago, seul. Le soleil qu'il observait, se perdit dans l'horizon, abandonnant un ciel orangé strié de taches violettes. Drago se leva enfin. Un léger vent lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il regarda une dernière fois le soleil avant de retourner au château. Harry regarda sa silhouette s'en aller au loin. Il fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta. Il se rappela cette journée qui changea toute sa vie. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier…

C'était un matin d'hiver, une fine neige tombait sur Poudlard depuis quelques heures et Harry ne cessait de la contempler. Il était à la bibliothèque et faisait une recherche pour Rogue. Drago qui était à une table plus loin, s'approcha de lui et déposa un morceau de papier avant de s'éloigner.

_« Rejoins-moi près du saule»_ y étaient inscrits.

Drago sortit de l'antre de Mme Pince et Harry alla le rejoindre deux minutes après. Le Serpentard portait un jean avec un col roulé noir tandis que le Gryffondor, était vêtu de son uniforme d'école. Harry ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, ce jour-là, il avait décidé de le suivre. C'était comme une impulsion, une envie soudaine…

Au saule, Drago ne prononça aucun mot, ni Harry. Tous deux se regardaient sans rien dire. Un vent glacial se souleva, faisant jouer les branches du saule et faisant frissonner le brun. A cet instant, Drago s'approcha. Il lui prit sa main gauche du bout des doigts et l'embrassa tendrement. C'était un baiser doux, glacé mais plein d'émotions. Il le savait désormais. Il l'aimait. Il en était sûr…

Harry se rappelait aussi du jour où Drago décida de rompre sans raison valable. Il l'aimait toujours et il était persuadé que lui aussi. Enfin, il essayait d'y croire. Mais au bout de quelques mois, Harry finit par accepter le fait que tout était terminé entre eux.

Le lendemain, Orlando se leva de bonne heure. C'était sa première nuit tranquille depuis son arrivé et il en était heureux. Il se prépara et descendit dans la grande salle. Drago prenait déjà son petit déjeuner et il s'assit en face de lui sans un mot. Orlando se servit un peu de tout et commença à manger. Drago parlait d'une certaine potion qui serait capable de révéler le nom de l'homme ou de la femme qui nous était destiné.

- Mais le problème, c'est que je ne me rappelle plus du nom… ça ressemblait à… Ipousium ou Nipousium…

- **_Epousium _**! Répliqua Orlando en prenant un verre de jus de citrouille.

- Oui, c'est ça ! S'exclama Drago. **_Epousium_** !

- Whoua ! J'ai bien envie d'essayer ! Lança Pansy.

- La potion est simple mais il ne faut surtout pas se tromper dans le dosage, dit Drago.

- Je l'ai déjà utilisé, rétorqua Orlando.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

- Comment ça ? demanda Pansy.

- Dans mon ancien collège… Je l'ai utilisé mais j'ai du faire une erreur.

- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Drago.

- Parce qu'elle a désigné ma meilleure amie alors qu'elle est lesbienne !

- Peut-être que ça veut dire que personne ne veut de toi ! Rétorqua Drago.

- Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre ça ! Si tu veux, je peux t'en faire !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

- On verra ça plus tard ! Finit par dire Orlando. Mais il nous faut un endroit pour faire cette potion !

- Aucun problème pour ça !

Drago et Orlando se levèrent de table et quittèrent la grande salle. Tous étaient un peu étonné de se changement de comportement. Les deux Serpentard prirent les escaliers et se dirigèrent dans un couloir. Drago s'arrêta et fit quelques pas.

- Bon écoute… pense à un endroit où l'on peut faire des potions.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pense-le, c'est tout ! Et fais comme moi !

Orlando ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il devait faire cela mais il s'exécuta. Ils se mirent à tourner en rond, près de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, les yeux fermés, en pensant à une salle de potion, et avec tout l'équipement nécessaire. Lorsqu'ils ré-ouvrirent les yeux, une porte était là.

- Parfait ! Allez, on y va.

Drago ouvrit la porte et les deux acolytes se retrouvèrent dans un véritable laboratoire. Avec des tas d'alambiques, de fioles, de livres, d'ingrédients et de bocaux remplis d'éléments étranges à l'intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que… de la bave d'aigle royal, répliqua Orlando en soulevant un bocal. C'est quoi ce délire, c'est trop cool !

- C'est la salle sur demande. Tu penses à ce que tu veux et hop elle apparaît. Enfin bon cherchons ce dont nous avons besoin.

- Alors de la violette, un peu de poudre de mandragore, de l'asphodèle, un liquide sucré dans lequel tu vas mettre les éléments et bien sûr un goutte de ton sang ! Mais ça, tu le mettras dans le verre que tu boiras, tu ne le mélanges pas avec le reste de la potion !

- Et ça se prépare en combien de temps ? Demanda Drago qui recherchait le nécessaire dans les différentes bibliothèques qui ornaient la salle.

-Pas longtemps, dans une heure et demie, j'aurai fini ! Le tout, c'est de ne pas se tromper ni dans les doses ni dans la formule. Bon, je pense que ce chaudron fera l'affaire.

- Pourquoi t'as fais cette potion la première fois ? demanda Drago qui venait de prendre place face à lui avec tous les ingrédients.

- Moment de doute ! Enfin bon passons… et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire de cette potion ?

- Je veux juste savoir si tout ce que je ressens rime à quelque chose !

- Je vois, j'ai intérêt d'assurer alors ! Répliqua Orlando avant de se mettre à rire. Je savais qu'on était fait pour s'entendre.

- Pourtant c'était mal parti !

- Bah si tu n'étais pas si têtu aussi… cela nous aurait évité bien des problèmes ! Ça m'aurait évité surtout une lèvre en moins !

- Désolé ! répondit Drago en riant.

- Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas grave. Pour tout te dire cela à augmenter ma popularité donc je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir… Passes-moi le jus de citrouille… merci.

Drago et Orlando restèrent dans la Salle sur Demande, le temps de mettre au point leur petite potion.

Au même instant, Harry était en plein entraînement de Quidditch. Les nouveaux membres de l'équipe avaient du mal avec la vitesse de jeu qu'imposait le brun et les pertes de Souaffles étaient systématiques. A la fin du calvaire, Harry en bon capitaine, les encouragea et leur conseilla de travailler en dehors des séances d'entraînements.

- Harry ! Appela une petite fille blonde en le voyant sortir des vestiaires. On m'a demandé de te remettre ceci.

C'était une petite enveloppe verte avec le sceau des Serpentard. Harry l'ouvrit en se méfiant et sortit un petit bout de parchemin sur lequel ces mots étaient inscrits :

_« Les roses sont rouges, les violettes sont bleues, mais elles ne seront jamais aussi belles que tes… » _

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que… C'est bizarre…on dirait l'écriture de Malefoy !

Il relit.

_« Les roses sont rouges, les violettes sont bleues, mais elles ne seront jamais aussi belles que tes … »_

- Que tes yeux ? Finit-il.

A peine eut-il prononcé cette fin de phrase qu'Harry fut emporté dans un vortex. Il tournait, encore et encore, de plus en plus vite…Il avait presque envie de vomir. Quand soudain, il sentit le sol sous ses pieds. Il ouvrit les yeux et se vit près du saule cogneur…

- Mais qu'est-ce que sa veut dire ? Drago ?

Drago était là, non loin du saule. Harry s'approcha et le regarda.

_« Je suis désolé Harry, je dois le faire…il faut que cela cesse… » _

_- M_ais de quoi tu parles ?

Drago ne pouvait l'entendre. Il était dans un souvenir et pourtant il semblait lui répondre.

« _Je suis obligé de faire ça ! Parce que... parce que je ne peux te protéger qu'ainsi …il faut que je me sépare de toi, il le faut… sinon mon père te fera encore plus de mal en se servant de moi ! Il faut que je trouve la force en moi…il faut que tu m'oublies. Il te sera plus facile de m'oublier…c'est la seule solution… »_

Le Gryffondor sentit sa gorge se serrer et ainsi que son cœur. Il se sentit aspirer par l'arrière, comme si quelqu'un le tirait et il se retrouva de nouveau dans la réalité. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et mal au cœur, car il venait de comprendre. Harry comprenait pourquoi ce jour-là, Drago avait rompu si durement avec lui…c'était uniquement pour le protéger.

- Fini ! S'exclama Orlando d'un ton fier. Voilà passe moi un verre et donne moi ce couteau.

- Ça sens comme du sucre fondu…

- Ouais du caramel, c'est normal. Bon prends ce verre, piques-toi le doigt avec ce couteau, met une goutte de ton sang, je dis bien une goutte, puis tu peux boire la potion.

- No problemo.

Drago s'exécuta sous les yeux brillants de Lando. Après avoir mis une goutte de son sang, il leva son verre comme pour trinquer puis bu la mixture.

- Alors…

- C'est trop bon, j'espère que ça va marcher.

- Au début, tu vas voir tout le monde briller, après ça va se fixer sur une seule personne, celle qui t'est destiné.

- Ouais parce qu'en te voyant briller d'un coup, j'ai commencé à flipper…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Sympa toi ! Bon allez ! On met tout ça dans des fioles et si ça marche, on les revendra !

- Ouais pas de soucis. »

Comme Orlando l'avait dit, Drago vit tout le monde briller en sortant de la salle sur demande. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, cela s'estompait et une ligne dorée se forma face à Drago, comme si elle lui montrait le chemin. Il se mit à courir dans les escaliers et s'arrêta net devant la grande porte où une lumière rouge étincelante entourait le Gryffondor, son Gryffondor, Harry Potter.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous. voici mon 5ème chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. je tenais a remercier toutes les personnes m'ayant laissé des reviews et je tenais a répondre aussi à une review, celle de Jaman. **

**Tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Ensuite je mets beaucoup de références qui reflètent, tu l'as bien compris, les films que j'aime. J'en mets parfois un peu moins dans les autres chapitres, mais il y en a toujours une ou deux. D'ailleur ce n'est pas toujours des films, c'est parfois aussi des dessins animés. La scène des chaudrons, ça vient de Shaolin Soccer. Moi j'ai adoré, mais bon il faut aimer le style. J'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fic, et que tu trouveras mes autres reférences.**

**Et maintenant à tous bonne lecture! bisous ****_

* * *

_**

_**Chapitre 5**_

Drago n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voyait, pourtant c'était bien lui, c'était bien Harry qui se trouvait dans ce parc. Le Serpentard se sentit comme paralyser, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Harry arriva à sa hauteur, mais ne dit rien, continuant son chemin. Drago resta là, sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes. Il était revenu en arrière et ses sentiments qu'il tentait de refouler désespérément, refirent surfaces. Il ne put retenir plus longtemps les larmes qui désiraient couler, il ne put retenir une seconde de plus les sentiments qui le faisaient tant souffrir.

_« Pardonne moi Harry, pardonne moi ! » _

Lorsque son cœur fut apaisé, Drago alla rejoindre Orlando qui l'attendait dans leur salle commune.

- Alors ?

- Ça marche.

- Vous avez entendu ! S'exclama Lando pour que tout le monde l'entende. La potion Epousium marche ! Si vous voulez une petite fiole pour connaître l'homme ou la femme de votre vie, cela vous coûtera un galion ! C'est du sûr, cent pour cent efficace ! Une goutte de votre sang dans la fiole, et c'est bon !

- D'accord j'en prends une ! S'écria Pansy en tendant une pièce.

- Allez offre exceptionnel, les dix premières coûtent un galion ensuite elles passeront à deux, alors dépêchez vous !

Des tas de jeunes filles se précipitèrent autour de Lando afin d'être dans les dix premières et découvrir enfin qui serait l'élu de le coeur.

- Petite indication, avant que la lumière ne se fixe sur une seule personne, tout le monde brilla pendant un instant. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas !

Mais au grand malheur de Pansy, elle découvrit avec stupeur que c'était Goyle qui lui était destiné.

- Hé Drago ! On devrait ouvrir le business pour toutes les maisons !

- On n'a pas besoin d'argent Lando !

- Allez, ne sois pas vache ! Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de personne qu'on pourrait aider !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel à ces paroles.

L'automne passa très vite et l'hiver prit place sur l'école. Noël approchait et la première sortit à Pré-au-Lard aussi. C'était samedi et il était neuf heures. Tout le monde se dépêchait dans le dortoir des Gryffondor sauf Ron, qui était enfermé dans la salle de bain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Harry qui commençait à perdre patience. Tu sors de cette salle de bain, oui ou non ?

- Oui ! J'arrive.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin, tous ses camarades se retournèrent, le dévisageant et grimaçant. Une senteur de rose pestilentielle, avec une tendance soporifique, l'accompagnait.

- Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Harry. Qui est-ce que tu vas voir ?

- Personne !

- Encore heureux, tu risquerais de la tuer avec cette odeur ! Allez on y va !

Pré-au-Lard ressemblait à un immense marché de noël avec toutes ses décorations et ses chants de Noël.

- Ça vous dirait une bièraubeurre ? Demanda Hermione.

- Avec joie… Harry ?

- Moi, je vous suis !

Les jeunes acolytes se dirigèrent donc au « Trois Balais ». Une fois sur place, ils remarquèrent que la plupart des tables étaient prises et ils réussirent à en trouver une, en se faufilant dans le fond de la taverne.

- Salut Harry, ça faisait longtemps !

- Orlando… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Rien ! Je voulais juste te saluer. Allez passe une bonne journée... Je suis sûr qu'elle va être super ! Hermione, Ron.

Il sortit accompagné de Drago, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire avec ce petit air ? Demanda Ron.

- Aucune idée ! Répondit le brun soucieux.

- Tu sais Harry… Orlando n'est pas si méchant que ça ! Commença timidement Hermione. Tu devrais aller lui parler… Je pense que cela ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Parce que je sais, pourquoi tu es en colère. Je sais aussi que tu n'as pas compris ce que Orlando voulait te montrer… Alors vas lui parler… seul à seul.

Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas la réaction d'Hermione. Pourquoi devrait-il parler à celui qui l'avait humilié ? A vrai dire, plusieurs mois c'était écoulé depuis cette petite mésaventure, mais Harry en avait gardé un très mauvais souvenir. Et il n'avait vraiment pas envie que cela se reproduise. Après qu'ils eurent fini leurs bièraubeurres, Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent se dégourdir les jambes.

- Bah, ça alors ! S'exclama Ron. Pansy et Goyle, main dans la main !

- Ma foi, il faut de tout pour faire un monde ! Lança Harry.

- Hum…Mouais…personne dans le monde ne marche du même pas et même si la terre est ronde, on ne se ressemble pas…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, Ron ? Tu te sens bien ? Demanda Hermione en riant.

- Oui ça va, mais c'est vrai ce que je dis !

- Ouais… moi j'en ai une plus bizarre, regarder qui voilà !

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'arrêtèrent et virent avec stupeur Crabbe embrasser Millicent Bulstrode dans un petit coin isolé.

- Ah ! s'écria Ron ! L'horreur ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe là, ce n'est pourtant pas la Saint Valentin.

- Non et heureusement ! T'imagine le truc… Heurk !

- Dites plutôt que ça vous rend malade de n'avoir personne quand vous voyez Crabbe et Goyle avec des filles, répliqua Hermione en ajustant son sac.

Elle leur tourna le dos et alla rejoindre Ginny qui se trouvait dans le magasin de farces et attrapes avec Luna.

- Elle dit n'importe quoi… c'est ridicule. Finit par dire Ron avant d'aller la rejoindre.

- Je vous retrouve plus tard.

- Comme tu veux.

Harry se mit à errer dans Pré-au-Lard, les mains dans les poches et les cheveux plus ébouriffer que jamais à cause du vent qui soufflait sur le village. Il marcha encore et encore, jusqu'à se retrouver dans une petite ruelle. Il pensait à Drago, encore. Il songeait à ce qu'il avait perdu ce jour là…. Dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Orlando qui se tenait droit devant lui.

- Dit donc, tu ne comptais pas t'arrêter ou quoi ?

- Lando ! Excuse moi, je ne t'avais pas vu !

- Nan, sans blague ! J'aurais pourtant juré le contraire !

- Ça va…heu… j'aimerai… j'aimerai te poser une question.

Harry s'en posait plus d'une, à vrai dire depuis les paroles d'Hermione aux Trois balais.

- Enfin… tu oses me reparler !

- Bon, ça va ! Et puis non, laisse tomber !

Harry rebroussa chemin.

- Je peux t'expliquer...

Harry s'arrêta net. Il se retourna mais au lieu de voir Orlando, Harry était en face de Drago.

- Dra…Drago ?

- Chut… ne dit rien.

Drago s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. C'était si soudain, si bon. Leur baiser dura encore, et encore. Harry n'avait pas ressenti un tel plaisir depuis leur séparation. Il arrêta de l'embrasser, ouvrit les yeux, et se rendit compte que ce n'était plus Drago qui était là, face à lui, mais bien Orlando. Il ne comprenait plus. Drago était là et soudain il disparaissait.

- Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Harry en reculant.

- Je pensais que tu comprendrais plus facilement maintenant, répondit Orlando avant de quitter la ruelle.

Pourtant Harry ne saisissait toujours pas. Etait-ce une illusion ? Il ne savait pas, mais surtout ne voulait pas y croire.

Après plusieurs semaines et plusieurs attaques de Mangemorts, qui furent toutes repoussés, Noël arriva. Hermione préparait ses affaires pour passer les fêtes en famille, ce qui était aussi le cas de plusieurs élèves de Poudlard. Mais cette année Harry et Ron restaient à l'école ainsi que Drago et Orlando qui avaient l'habitude de les passer en famille. Il était dix-sept heures passé, et Orlando se trouvait comme à son habitude dans la salle du troisième étage, en compagnie de jeunes filles qui faisait la queue pour passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie. Mais la file d'attente était beaucoup moins longue et du coup, il s'ennuyait beaucoup plus. Il décida donc de retourner dans la salle commune des Serpentard, quand il croisa à l'étage Harry et Ron.

- Salut.

- Salut Lando, Harry tu me rejoins, je retourne dans la salle commune.

- Ok Ron.

- Ça va depuis la dernière fois ? On ne s'est pas vraiment vu ces jours-ci. A croire que tu m'évites.

- C'était le cas ! Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois…je suppose que tu t'es encore foutu de moi !

- T'es long à la détente, Harry ! Bon, je te remontrerais, une dernière fois…tu connais la salle de bain des préfets ? C'est pas mal pour prendre un bain... On y va maintenant, histoire de cogiter un peu !

- Heu… j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu !

- Je plaisantais. Allez viens dans la salle.

Harry suivit Orlando dans la salle et referma la porte derrière lui. Le Serpentard se mit à sa place habituelle, c'est-à-dire sur une table, tandis qu'Harry, les mains dans les poches, se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté de le suivre.

- Pose ton sac. Tu sais la dernière fois… c'était assez difficile car le lieu n'était pas clos et j'avais beaucoup plus de difficulté à comprendre ton cœur.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Ferme les yeux, Harry. Tu les ouvriras seulement quand je te le dirais. Vas y, ferme les.

Le Gryffondor hésita un moment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu as peur ? Je ne te ferais aucun mal ! Ce n'est pas dangereux, tu sais ?

- Dangereux ? Pff, quel danger ? Moi j'aime le danger, je me ris du danger, ah, ah, ah …

Harry s'exécuta. Orlando lui prit les mains et commença à parler d'une voix étonnement calme et douce.

- Harry, ne voile plus ton cœur, laisse le s'exprimer comme il l'entend. Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Tu sais très bien que ton cœur le réclame, il ne crie que son nom, je le perçois très clairement aujourd'hui. Ouvre lui ton cœur, je suis sûr, qu'il acceptera ce que tu as à lui dire. Regarde moi.

Harry ouvrit les yeux doucement et vit Drago. Une nouvelle fois ce n'était plus Orlando qui était là.

- Je…mais qui es-tu ?

- Qui je suis ? La question serait plutôt qui es-tu ? Nous sommes en guerre pépère et on n'a pas le temps de bavasser, mais j'suis d'humeur magnanime, aujourd'hui. Allez, circule avant que je te bouscule !

-Hein…quoi ?

- Non je plaisantais ! Je suis ce que ton cœur reflète. Je suis un Mogami. C'est un pouvoir que ma famille possède. C'est basé sur la Légilimancie. Notre esprit reçoit une information qu'il transmet à notre cœur, s'opère ensuite la transformation, si je puis dire.

- Mais là, ce Drago que je vois…

- C'est moi.

Il se changea à nouveau.

- J'ai arrêté de lire ton esprit, c'est pour cela que tu me vois de nouveau.

- Harry… Drago est passé me voir, il l'avait compris bien plus vite que toi. Quand j'y pense, peu de filles venaient me voir pour moi… Mais c'est tout de même agréable de les avoir, puisque les originaux dont elles sont amoureuses, ne veulent pas d'elles ! Finit-il par dire en riant.

- Drago est venu ici ?

- Oui bien sûr et je sais qu'il t'aime ! Mais je dois dire qu'il sait si prendre ! répliqua-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre. Je comprends mieux toutes ces rumeurs sur lui et son surnom d'aspirateur auprès des mecs !

Il explosa de rire, avant d'entendre la porte claquer.

- Harry ?

Mais le Gryffondor avait pris ses affaires et l'avait laissé seul.

- Et merde ! Ne me dite pas que j'ai encore tout foiré ?

Harry fulminait de rage.

- Il m'aime, sale con ! L'aspirateur ! J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il a bien pu lui aspirer ! Orlando, j'te déteste !

Harry descendait les escaliers vociférant des noms d'oiseaux à l'encontre d'Orlando. Il sortit du collège et alla s'asseoir sur un banc pendant plusieurs minutes. C'était un hiver très rude, une fine neige tombait, recouvrant les branches des arbres d'un linceul blanc. Harry commençait à avoir froid, il était descendu sans veste, ni écharpe et ne portait qu'un pull fin. Quand il décida de rentrer, il se trouva nez à nez avec Drago. Ce dernier était venu le rejoindre en le voyant débouler ainsi dans le parc.

- Harry je voulais te dire…

- Encore toi, Orlando ! Ça va, j'ai compris, t'es un Mogami ! Inutile de me poursuivre, ok ! Lâche moi, je ne veux plus te voir.

Harry partit sans laisser Drago s'exprimer.

- J'ai tout vu, dit Orlando en sortant d'un buisson et s'époussetant les épaules. Mais Drago qu'est-ce que tu nous as fais là ! C'était nul ! Il fallait avoir un peu plus de pop, pop, pop ! La prochaine fois, s'il te plait, essaye d'avoir plus de deux mots de VO-CA-BU-LAIRES ! Parce que là, ce n'était pas green ! OK ?

Orlando le quitta à son tour, sans attendre la réponse du Serpentard. Drago ne comprenait plus rien.

« _Apparemment Harry sait qu'Orlando est un Mogami, il a du penser que j'étais lui, mais pourquoi... Lando, je vais te tuer_ »

Orlando déambulait dans les couloirs d'un air joyeux, regardant les professeurs décorés le grand sapin de noël qu'Hagrid avait ramené. Les quelques élèves qui restaient, chantaient joyeusement des cantiques, pendant que les autres quittaient le collège.

Il montait les escaliers quand il croisa Hermione.

- Ah…Orlando…

- Comment vas-tu depuis notre dernier tête à tête ?

- Et bien justement je voulais te voir à propos de cela. Est-ce que tu aurais deux minutes à me consacrer ?

- Dans la salle du troisième étage ?

-…Dans la salle du troisième étage.

Orlando et Hermione allèrent donc dans cette fameuse salle. Ron les surpris, il était au bas des escaliers et avait suivi toute la scène.

- Tu voulais me parler Hermione ?

- Je voulais…encore une fois…enfin tu m'as comprise.

- Hermione… tu es très intelligente et je sais que tu sais ce que j'en pense.

- Oui mais…

- Il serait peut-être temps que tu me laisses et que tu ailles voir celui que tu aimes vraiment, non ?

- Il est si borné, si tête en l'air… il ne voit rien et ne comprends rien.

- Alors faisons comme si c'était une répétition. Dis-moi ce que tu aimerais lui dire. Allez viens plus près de moi.

Orlando qui était comme à son habitude assis sur une table, tira Hermione par le bras pour la rapprocher de lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et commença à lui murmurer quelques mots.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi, n'ai pas peur, je suis là, près de toi. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

- Je…Ron je t'aime.

Hermione regarda Orlando qui la tenait dans ses bras. Mais ce n'était plus lui, c'était Ron qui se trouvait là, la tenant dans ses bras.

- Embrasse moi, Hermione.

Elle s'exécuta. Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, longtemps. Orlando la serrait un peu plus fort et commença progressivement à déboutonner la chemise blanche qu'elle portait. Mais avant qu'il n'ait fini son entreprise, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte avec fracas.

- Hermione !

La jeune fille se retourna et vit pour son grand malheur, Ron qui les avait suivi et attendait derrière, se demandant s'il devait rentrer ou non.

Le jeune homme était comme paralysé à la vue de ce spectacle. Hermione avec Orlando ! Pour lui cela n'était pas possible. Il commença à reculer avant de partir en courant.

- Ron ! Cria Hermione.

Le jeune homme était parti sans se retourner.

- Je t'avais prévenue Hermione, répliqua Orlando en se relevant. Cela devait arriver un jour. Tous ceux qui restent coincés dans ce paradoxe crée par les Mogami, finissent toujours par le regretter. Va le rejoindre et explique lui.

- Il ne comprendra jamais…

Hermione sortit de la salle. Orlando se mit près de la fenêtre et regarda la neige tombée sur Poudlard. Tout était blanc, d'un merveilleux blanc qui éblouissait. Il repensait à sa meilleure amie qui en cette période, lui préparait toujours de bons gâteaux, qu'elle faisait elle-même sans l'aide de la magie. Cela lui manquait, elle lui manquait. Ici il n'y avait personne pour le sermonner comme elle le faisait. Personne pour le comprendre réellement. Il avait prit l'habitude de lui envoyer une lettre chaque dimanche soir, mais l'arrivée des vacances de Noël l'avait quelque peu démoralisé. Il était loin de sa famille, loin de ses amis, et surtout loin d'elle. Il commençait à se rendre compte à qu'elle point elle lui manquait. Il repensait à Drago qui avait prit la potion Epousium. Elle avait fonctionné d'après lui… alors que pour lui… elle avait désigné sa meilleure amie. _Serait-il possible que la potion ne se soit pas trompée ? _Il était perdu dans ses pensées, quand Drago entra.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Harry ?

- Hein ! Ah, c'est toi. Rien, pourquoi ?

- Arrête ! Je sais très bien qu'il y a quelque chose. Pour qu'il soit énervé comme ça.

- Je lui ai juste fait comprendre que j'étais un Mogami, point.

- Et ?...

- Et c'est tout. Quoi ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Laisse moi réfléchir… hum… Non !

- Sympa !

- Ecoute, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'aime Harry, je veux le récupérer, mais si tu ne m'aides pas, ça ne va pas être possible. Alors s'il te plait… fais ce que tu veux, mais fait en sorte qu'il se calme, car je sais que tu lui as dit quelque chose ! Je ne sais pas quoi et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais arrange moi ça. C'est clair ?

- Ouais ça va, j'ai compris !

Drago sortit de la salle en claquant la porte et le laissa de nouveau seul.

_« Décidément, on ne peut plus se passer de moi! » _

* * *

**A bientôt dans le chapitre 6!**


End file.
